Loving Dead
by Terror Skullz
Summary: Wednesday Addams meets Tobias Grave a zombie boy with a brain, hope you enjoy o: tis my first addams family fiction ahaha xD love the addams family okay o.o onward to the story xP ADDAMS FAMILY is not mine to call my own... Tobias Graves however yes


Authors note: Hoorah first chappie xD

**Chapter One: Already Dead**

Wednesday cocked her head to the side watching as each falling leaf fell off the oak above her as she sat underneath it. A pen in hand as she scribbled without looking within her black sketchbook, her braided pigtails falling over her shoulders as a strand of raven black hair drifted within her face as she kept her eyes upon the falling leaves. Her eyes, cold, dark as the wet earth beneath her flicked to the sound of crunching leaves to her left and her eyes narrowed slightly as she closed her sketchpad as she pushed herself to her feet, her braids falling to the middle of her back as a boy appeared. Skeletal in structure his face was disgustingly elegant, his lips morbidly seductive as black rings darkened under his eyes as his blond hair fell within his face as he arched a brow at the girl before him.

"And who are you?" He sneered as, Wednesday dark and emotionless stood there, her dark dead pink rose lips piercing together slightly as she cocked her head to the side, not answering the boy. Merely observing. "Are you deaf?" A devious smirk played along her lips at that notion as she observed him.

"I am death..." She droned lightly, no emotion within her tone as her smirk still remain and the boy shrugged as she tried to move pass her and she watched him go, which unnerved him a little. He paid it no mind as he stood about ten feet from her he looked at her over his shoulder with his ice blue eyes.

"And i am leaving..." He muttered and she continued to look at him with that emotionless impasse upon her face, seeming to be almost like stone when she gazed upon him. Wednesday wasn't one to show much emotion. She was always anti-social toward others at times. The only time she would talk is if there was something of interest to her. Otherwise...she'd leave it be to the others, let nature take it's course. But alas... she did always enjoy a good murder.

"Good die..." She spoke with the same tone and he gave her a dull look as he turned to her fully, tucking his hands within his pants as he averted his ice blue eyes away from her.

"Can't already dead..." He recalled with an emotionless tone but not one quiet as robotic as she, she cocked her head to the side. A slender black eyebrow quirk in a arch as she eyed him, _Interesting..._ She thought.

"Already dead? Does that mean i can gut you and you couldn't feel it?" She asked curiously and he shrugged, he was a zombie with a brian miracously so yeah she could pretty much do that.

"Yeah... if you don't mind sowing me back up that is..." He muttered shuffling his feet and a smile curved her lips, one that appeared to be satanic to others. Of course she would allow him to think she would sow him up but that wasn't how Wednesday Addams nor any of the Addams played their game. They simple loved the misery of others because others seemed to think it was funny to mess with them just because they were different. Where are those others now? Oh within the spacious graveyard right beside the Addams Mansion. "I am guessing by the that dark smile upon your face i shall take that as a no?" Her smile died instantly as she looked at the zombie boy. To who did he think he was talking to?

"And if you're wrong?" She inquired, her jaw tensing ever so slightly as she cocked her head to the side at him. Curious as into thinking how he'd look without a head, he'd fit her collection of porcelain dolls that she oh so loved to behead.

"Oh i highly doubt that i am wrong but you can indulge me within my errors." He spoke eloganty, his voice unwavering it's emotional tone as she looked at him her eyes narrowing slightly and then her face cooled to complacency as she held the boy's dead gaze.

"You have none you are correct... and what's your name?"

"Tobias Grave and you oh emo-looking chick?" He asked as he removed his hands from being tucked within his jeans, running his fingers through his hair. Brushing it from his eyes as he held her cool nightmarish gaze.

"Wednesday Addams..." She said, ignoring his insult and held her hand out for him to shake. He took it slowly and felt a slight slicing of skin, looking down he saw his wrist slit and frowned slightly as he watched the scapel glint within the distilled sunlight. It would have helped on it being a rainy day instead of cool, partly cloudy with a gentle breeze.

"Well Wednesday... i can see you didn't make the cut." He said as a small smirk formed, flicking his ice blue dead like eyes back at her.


End file.
